Simplemente gracias
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Siempre queda algo por decir. One Shot.


Simplemente... gracias.

(Escrito en Octubre de 2002)

por: Nadesiko-san

¡Atención! : El siguiente fanfic esta ubicado entre los sucesos ocurridos luego del capitulo veintidós y antes del capitulo veintitrés de Slayers Next, es decir que se desarrolla el mismo día en que Gourry es secuestrado por el Amo de los Infiernos, Fibrizo (para entender mas esta historia, recomiendo darles nuevamente una miradita). Al tratar de escribirlo como un capitulo común o de "relleno", si así lo prefieren, este fanfic no contiene ningún argumento que se encuentre fuera de las tramas normales de la serie (no me crean demasiado, eh ^ . ^UUU). Siendo de esta manera la cuestión, espero que la lectura no se les torne aburrida.

Creo que estaría de mas aclarar que es una historia sobre Zellgadis y Ameria ¿No? ^__^

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aquellos ojos celestes que usualmente traslucirían soberbia, arrogancia o vanidad, esta vez dejaban traslucir la faceta de lo mas hondo de su interior, transformando todo su rostro en pura preocupación y tristeza. Si bien debería comportarse de manera enfadada, histérica o algo similar debido a sus dos traiciones, una referida a su amor y otra a una pasajera ¿amistad?, esta vez la cuestión era muy diferente. Disgustada si que lo estaba, después de todo para ella haberse enterado del "engaño" de dos demonios en una sola semana era algo totalmente denigrante. Sin embargo no tenia ganas de ponerse quejosa como era su costumbre, especialmente con la difícil situación por la que ella y sus amigos estaban transitando.

¿Amigos?... Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo debía considerarlos así, ya que a pesar de tener muchas razones para odiarlos, ellos la habían salvado de muchos problemas (además de haberla metido en otros). Después de todo, y sin saberlo, hasta había terminado por entablar una buena amistad con una de las integrantes del grupo: la princesa de Saillune.

Martina Navratilova, princesa de Zoana y nueva miembro de Lina y compañía, levanto su mirada del suelo para fijar su atención en las dos personas que caminaban delante de ella, una cargando con la desmayada pelirroja a sus espaldas.

No podía comprender como una princesa de un reino tan importante como el de Saillune, una joven que debería comportarse de una forma delicada e indiferente con respecto a las cuestiones de los demás, estaba ahora cargando con mucho esfuerzo a aquella hechicera que varias veces la había visto pegarle sin ningún remordimiento. Pero comprendía que para la sacerdotisa el concepto de la amistad prevalecía sobre gran cantidad de cosas, incluso sobre ella misma, y la mas pequeña del grupo parecía apreciar mucho a aquella "Asesina de ladrones".

Desafortunadamente, ni su compañero y ni siquiera su amiga tenían las energías suficientes como para aplicar a la cabecilla del grupo algún hechizo de recuperación, ya que el primero las había perdido peleando y la segunda curando la gran herida de la quimera. Y bueno... ella no podía efectuar ese tipo de magia.

La princesa de Zoana arrojo hacia atrás su cabeza con sus ojos hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que la noche ya había llegado por completo y ahora la luna y las estrellas eran las únicas que iluminaban su camino de tierra colmado de arboles pero sin ningún rastro de vida humana a la vista mas que ellos mismos. Para su suerte el próximo pueblo no quedaba demasiado lejos, o por lo menos eso era lo que había dicho ese desconocido viajero mercenario. Nuevamente fijo su vista en aquellos dos sujetos que caminaban mas adelantados, especialmente en la quimera que a cada instante le decía a la heredera de la codiciada corona de Saillune que mejor llevaba él a Lina, ya que la pequeña parecía debilitarse cada vez mas.__

- " Ha estado durante todo el viaje cargando con ella", penso preocupada, y entonces se le ocurrió que esta vez debía ser ella la que insista, y no su compañero, para llevar a la maga negra.

Apurando el paso se acerco a su amiga y, sin detener su marcha, propuso:

- Ameria, déjame cargarla a mi, tu la llevaste durante todo este tiempo.

- Gracias Martina... –contestó juntando un poco mas de energía para no caer rendida al suelo – Pero ya llegamos, además no estoy muy cansada. ¡La fuerza de la amistad me da el vigor suficiente para seguir adelante!

- Si, pero...

- Déjala Martina –Zellgadis interrumpió la conversación con voz tajante – Sabes que es demasiado cabezota como para hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna cabezota Zellgadis!

- ¿No? Hace mas de cuatro horas que llevas a tus espaldas a Lina, y no quieres reconocer que ya estas exhausta.

La sacerdotisa refunfuñó por lo bajo una queja.

- Es verdad Ameria, si te cansas demasiado no podrás recuperar fuerzas para curar a Lina con tu magia.

- Pues que descanse Zellgadis, luego la curara él.

Martina miró preocupada al joven y este, resignado, cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza, para luego encogerse de hombros. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a esa niña no había nadie que la pudiera hacer desistir.

Todos prosiguieron su marcha, observando unas luces que delataban la proximidad del pueblo del que anteriormente le habían informado.

- Cuatro habitaciones por favor.

Y, afortunadamente, solo había sido cuestión de unos minutos para que ellos puedan establecerse en algún hotel cómodo para descansar. Mañana tendrían que partir hacia la ciudad de Sairaag, o mas bien a las ruinas de Sairaag, donde una vez ellos habían peleado contra la copia del abuelo de Zellgadis. Aunque ese enemigo ni se comparaba con el que ellos tendrían que enfrentar ahora, Fibrizo.

Zellgadis dio un vistazo a todo el lugar. El salón estaba colmado de mesas redondas y sillas de madera, a ambos lados de la entrada había una ventana con cortinas verdes atadas con abrazaderas del mismo tono y la luz de la araña con velas daba un ambiente mas apacible y limpio, no como otros lugares en donde el hospedaje se convertía en una experiencia incomoda. Una mujer madura, regordeta y cargada de maquillaje, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, alcanzo cuatro llaves a Martina.

- Suban las escaleras, los números de sus habitaciones son seis, ocho, diez y once.

- Mu... muchas gracias... –Ameria agradeció ya mas fatigada. Con gran esfuerzo puso el pie izquierdo en un escalón, luego el derecho en el siguiente. La Princesa de Saillune no llegaba a entender como una chica tan pequeña pudiese pesar tanto.

Martina y Zellgadis intercambiaron miradas de inquietud al ver el empeño de la princesa en subir con Lina a sus espaldas.

- Ameria, deja que yo la suba.

- N-no Zellgadis... Yo puedo...

- ¡No seas testaruda Ameria!

- ¡¡¡Dije que no soy ninguna testaruda!!! –replicó volteando furiosamente, en uno de esos arrebatos violentos poco acostumbrados en ella, poniendo una mano en la cadera y con la otra señalando acusatoriamente a su amigo e ignorando aquello que comenzó a caer por las escaleras – ¡Tu eres mas terco que yo!

- ¡No estamos hablando de mi! –exclamó gravemente haciendo caso omiso al bulto que paso rodando a su lado – ¡Quizás mañana nos encontremos con Fibrizo y de seguro terminaremos heridos de gravedad! ¡Tú eres la que tienes mas capacidad para conjurar el hechizo de recuperación! ¡Y si sigues así ni siquiera podrás curarte a ti misma un miserable rasguño!

Ameria retrocedió en sus actos y pensamientos. Ahora que lo meditaba mas detenidamente, él tenia razón. Si algo llegaba a sucederles a sus amigos, ella seria la mas adecuada para sanarlos con su magia blanca que, a pesar de no llegar al nivel de Shilfild, era mucho mas efectiva que la proveniente de los demás integrantes del grupo. Sin embargo, ese no fue el pensamiento entristecedor que prevaleció en su mente. Era mas bien la idea de que la inquietud de Zellgadis para que no se fatigue surgía del interés sobre sus conocimientos de magia blanca en la próxima batalla, y no de la preocupación sobre su salud...

Ella sacudió la cabeza y observo a Zellgadis.

- Tienes razón...

- Oigan, muchachos –llamo Martina desde el pie de la escalera – Lamento interrumpirlos, pero me parece que se olvidaron de alguien.

Zellgadis y Ameria miraron hacia donde la princesa Zoana señalaba, y, efectivamente, se habían olvidado de la pobre Lina, quien ahora seguía desmayada en el piso, toda desparramada, luego de haber rodado por los escalones.

- ¡Lina! –Ameria bajo corriendo las escaleras y la tomo entre sus brazos - ¡Discúlpame Lina! ¡Aaayyy, ella me matara por esto!

- Deja, la subiré yo –Martina tomo a la hechicera y la cargo a sus espaldas retomando los pasos de Ameria: primero el pie derecho y luego el pie izquierdo.

*~*~*~*

El sonido del crujir de una madera se escucho cuando la ventana fue cerrada por la princesa de particulares cabellos turquesas, evitando así que el viento entre a la habitación. Ahora las cortinas blancas, casi transparentes, dejaron de revolotear. Ella, estando aun de pie, apoyo el costado derecho de su cuerpo en el vidrio de la ventana, observando el caminar de algunas personas sobre la calle y también de otras parejas, la mayoría sentada en la fuente de agua. Como los envidiaba, a ella le gustaría estar en el lugar de aquellas muchachas que estaban siendo acariciadas amorosamente. Y con todo lo que le había ocurrido esos últimos días lo único que podría llegar a pensar es que no habría ningún hombre con quien pudiese compartir su vida.

Pero esa idea no pudo retenerla por mucho tiempo en su mente, entonces negó rápidamente con la cabeza.__

- " Yo soy una princesa, la mas hermosa " medito con vanidad, aunque esa frase últimamente ya no le estaba dando la satisfacción necesaria como para ocultar su soledad, a pesar de haber vivido rodeada de lujos. Después de todo, su arrogancia no le estaba dando buenos resultados. Hasta había llegado a pensar que las muchachas que se comportaban de una forma mas humilde y simplona tenían mayores posibilidades de ser amadas.

Martina volteo solo su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos amigos suyos se encontraban tratando de curar a Lina. Ambos tenían su mano a unos centímetros del pecho de Lina, siendo la luz blanca de Ameria mucho mas grande y brillante que la de Zellgadis. Sin embargo, ella se percato de que la magia de la sacerdotisa comenzó a debilitarse cada vez mas, aunque su portadora no se permitía interrumpir el proceso de recuperación.

Pudo comprobar la veracidad de la de la teoria de hace un momento al advertir que Zellgadis levantaba la vista de vez en cuando hacia Ameria (y sin que ella lo note), como si estuviera preocupado de verla tan exhausta. Ella seria histérica, algo torpe, quizás esquizofrénica, pero eso si, ese tipo de minuciosidades no se le escapaban por nada. Además ella podía entender que la relación de esos dos no se limitaba solamente a una pura amistad, mas todavía recordando los sucesos ocurridos por la tarde, cuando Zellgadis fue capaz de interponerse entre Ameria y la espada del malvado Gaarv, el cual debía matar a la chica. Martina tendría una personalidad que no se diste de las demás por ser la mejor, pero no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de eso a pesar de que su amigo lo niegue y se lo niegue a si mismo en todo momento. ¿O será acaso que ni él mismo se daba cuenta? Nadie podría responder a esa pregunta mas que la propia quimera, pero para que algo así llegase a ocurrir algún día habría que esperar por un largo tiempo...

Interesada por si algo ocurría, continuo observando a ambos.

Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando las miradas de la quimera y de la princesa de Saillune se cruzaron accidentalmente, aunque luego los dos bajasen la cabeza rápidamente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que pronto desapareció. Martina rió pícaramente.

- ¿Lina esta mejor, verdad? –pregunto la princesa mayor sentándose en la cama y observando a la bella pelirroja, a la cual las heridas ya no se le notaban, y por fin la respiración había vuelto a ser regular.

- Solo tiene que descansar –respondió Zellgadis poniéndose de pie. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que la mas niña miraba a su amiga muy angustiada. – Ameria sabes que ella se pondrá bien.

- No, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Se que ahora Lina estará mejor.

- ¿Y entonces? –Martina pregunto confundida.

- Imagínense cuando ella despierte y se de cuenta de que Gourry ya no esta a su lado. Hace ya mas de año y medio que ellos están juntos, sin separarse ni por un momento. Y ahora ese maldito demonio Fibrizo se lo ha llevado. Lina estará muy triste...

- Es verdad... ¡Ese maldito demonio se ha atrevido a traicionarme y encima ha secuestrado a Gourry!

Zellgadis y Ameria la miraron cuestionablemente.

- Por ahora solo podemos esperar a que Lina se ponga bien, ella es la única persona entre nosotros capacitada para destruir a Fibrizo.

- Si, Zellgadis. –Ameria asintió, después de todo, no habría porque desesperarse. La justicia y la verdad estaban de su parte. – Zell ¿Puedes salir? Necesitamos cambiar a Lina.

- Bien.

La quimera giro sobre sus talones y se retiro cerrando sigilosamente la puerta para evitar que la hechicera despierte.

- Ameria, tu ve a descansar que yo me encargare de ella.

- ¿Estas segura Martina?

- Siii –dijo ella tomando por los hombros a la doncella y sacándola fuera del cuarto – Ve tranquila.

- Muchas gracias. –contesto Ameria sonriéndole. Justo cuando iba a marcharse la voz de Martina la detuvo.

- Espera Ameria.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira –Martina señalo al estomago de Ameria, indicando la mancha roja que estaba en su ropa – Es sangre.

- ¡Ah! ¡No me había dado cuenta! Tendré que lavarla.

- ¿Pero es que acaso ese Milgazia no te había curado por completo?

- Si, pero... –la voz le vacilaba un poco – Pero no es mía, es sangre de Zellgadis.

- Ah... ¡Pues claro! ¡Ya me había olvidado que él se interpuso para que no te hirieran! ¿No te parece que fue un acto muy romántico?

- ¡Que dices Martina! –exclamo avergonzada mientras sentía que el calor subía por su rostro, mas sabiendo que ahora todo ella era una mora. – El solo es buen amigo. Zellgadis haría eso por cualquiera, ya sea Lina, Gourry o yo.

- ¿ Tu crees que él seria capaz de dar su vida por cualquiera? Y de manera tan arriesgada además... –pregunto, aunque al notar que su compañera no contestaba nada decidió que lo mejor era no presionarla mas – Bien, ve a dormir que yo le pondré el pijama a Lina.

- Gracias Martina, buenas noches.

- Que duermas bien.

*~*~*~*

Deteniéndose frente a la hilera de arboles, ella observo su alrededor, tratando de encontrar aquella acequia que había comentado la dueña del hotel. Veía las sogas que la señora le nombro para colgar la ropa, pero no encontraba ese arroyo para lavarla. Ameria camino con paso lento hacia los arboles, forzando su vista para encontrar el lugar de interés ya que la luz de la luna cuarto creciente estaba tapada por una nube pasajera.

- Esta detrás de aquí... –susurro repitiendo las palabras que la mujer había dicho. En su brazo llevaba una palangana con la parte superior de su traje manchado con sangre. Planeaba lavarla, pero si no encontraba ese arroyo del que le habían comentado no podría hacerlo.

De repente un leve rumor de agua que corría llego hasta sus oídos, y afinando su audición trato de ubicar la procedencia. En ese momento la nube que tapaba la Luna comenzó a moverse, y ella pudo ver detrás de los arboles algo que brillaba con aquella luz lunar.

- ¡Claro! –comento ella traspasando los arboles y encontrando un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina y de dos metros de angostura, aproximadamente – Estaba bien escondido.

Ameria se agacho cuidando de no ensuciar al vestido rosa pastel con tiras cruzadas en la espalda y las sandalias blancas que la mujer le había prestado. Verdaderamente esa señora había sido muy generosa con todos ellos.

- ¿Ameria?

La muchacha pego un gran respingo cuando alguien toco su hombro. Lentamente giro su cabeza.

- Ah... eres tu Zellgadis –dijo ella dando un suspiro y apoyando la mano sobre su pecho al ver a su amigo detrás de ella – ¿Que haces a estas horas de la noche?

- Que haces TÚ a estas horas de la noche. Ya deberías estar durmiendo.

- Oye, ¿Viniste aquí para sermonearme?

- Sabes que no.

- ¡Ah! Debes estar preocupado por Gourry y no puedes dormir, por eso saliste a caminar.

Él no contesto, sin embargo observo que la joven llevaba su traje diario entre las manos, pero manchado de sangre.

- ¿Te lastimaste Ameria?

- ¿Eh? –se dio cuenta de que aun no había comenzado a lavarlo – No, no. Lo que ocurre es que a quedado de hoy.

- ¿Milgazia no te había curado por completo?

- No Zell... la sangre no es mía.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Es... tuya.

Zellgadis silencio. Ahora recordaba que cuando ellos habían sido despedidos por el aire, Ameria cayo sobre él, manchando de ese modo su ropa de viaje y combate. Como no quería tocar ese tema, prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Le incomodaba pensar en eso.

- ¿De donde sacaste ese vestido?

- Me lo presto la dueña de aquí, era de su hija cuando tenia mi edad, ahora esta casada. –contesto ella sumergiendo en el agua la parte superior de su vestidura blanca, y luego de enjabonar sobre la aureola roja, comenzó a refregar. Viendo la sangre que aun no se retiraba, recordó lo que había sucedido ese día, y las palabras dichas por Martina hace un momento:

"¿ Tu crees que él seria capaz de dar su vida por cualquiera?"

Ameria no pudo retener la duda que tenia en su mente, y así, sin mas, tomo fuerzas para preguntar:

- Zellgadis... –llamo ella obteniendo la atención de la quimera el cual miraba la luna cuarto creciente – ¿Me ayudas a sacar esta mancha que no puedo?

Pero no pudo decir lo que ella verdaderamente quería.

- Déjame ver –Zellgadis se agacho junto a Ameria y tomando la ropa enjabono la tiznada. Él se arremangó y al hacerlo la princesa pudo ver el brazo de piedra con esquirlas. Zellgadis froto la tela contra su piel por unos segundos, e inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a desaparecer.

Ameria abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver el singular brazo de su amigo. No le parecía algo desagradable como todos pensarían, todo lo contrario, le gustaba observar como la luz de la Luna se reflejaba en la piel de Zellgadis haciéndola brillar muy hermosamente. Eran como unas extravagantes piedras preciosas.

- No mires Ameria si te soy repulsivo.

- ¡No, no, Zellgadis! –exclamó ella alarmada ante la posibilidad de que su amigo crea eso – ¡No es así! A mi... – de a poco, un rubor se estaba formando en sus mejillas – ...A mi me pareces muy bonito Zell, créeme...****

A pesar de que él parecía ignorar el comentario de la sacerdotisa, su rostro comenzó a llenarse de un leve sonrojo. No soportaba esa clase de situaciones en la que no podía evitar mostrarse así, entonces repentinamente se puso de pie y entrego a Ameria su ropa, ahora completamente limpia.

- Gracias Zell, ha quedado muy bien –dijo ella dándole un fuerte sacudón y dirigiéndose a las sogas para luego colgar su vestidura allí – Supongo que mañana estará seca.

- Me voy.

- ¿Ya? Pero si no puedes dormir. –comentó ella, y retomando la manía que había abandonado hace ya tiempo, se colgó de su brazo tirando de él para instarlo a caminar – ¿Me acompañas?

- ¿Es que acaso jamas te cansas? Estas demasiado tranquila con todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

- ¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar acaso? No serviría de nada eso. –contestó ella muy resuelta y, casi arrastrándolo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fuente que había visto cuando todos llegaron al pueblo.

- ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya verdad? –preguntó algo molesto debido a esas usuales demostraciones de amistad, las cuales le incomodaban continuamente, estén o no en público.

Ella solo sonrió.

*~*~*~*

- Pues mira a aquellos dos tortolitos Lina –comento divertida la princesa de Zoana observando nuevamente desde la ventana a sus dos amigos sentados sobre la fuente – ¿No crees que se ven muy lindos? ¿Lina?

Martina, esperó algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su rival/amiga, pero al no recibirla volteo su cabeza algo preocupada, encontrándose con la joven sentada en la cama y con la vista perdida en el suelo. La hechicera negra ahora estaba completamente cambiada con un pijama amarillo claro, que ella misma se lo había colocado, luego de que Martina la despertase sin querer por su falta de delicadeza al intentar vestirla.

- ¡Lina!

- ¿Eh? –ella levanto la cabeza y se topo con el rostro de Martina. – ¿Que ocurre?

- Te estoy llamando y no contestas.

- Que quieres.

- Mira –dijo ella obligándola a ponerse de pie para que así vea a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el vertiente de agua – ¿No se ven lindos?

Lina sonrió forzadamente al ver a sus dos queridos amigos sentados allí, conversando de quien sabe que cosa, y sin ninguna culpa por lo que le pudiese llegarle a ocurrir al otro. Porque, después de todo, no podía evitar pensar que ella era la culpable del secuestro de Gourry. Si tan solo hubiese podido evitarlo...

Martina parpadeó cuando por la esquina del ojo de su amiga una lágrima comenzó a descender.

- Gourry... –susurró muy por lo bajo y secando de inmediato con su mano aquel lagrimeo. Odiaba que la vean llorar, odiaba verse así.

- ¡Oye! –exclamó Martina apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Lina – ¡Gourry estará bien! ¡Te lo aseguro en nombre de Zomerstherth!

Lina solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, pero esas palabras no eran las suficientes como para tranquilizarla. Aun con su orgullo en pie, y odiando la lastima de los demás, fue hasta la cama y se recostó sobre ella, tapando su rostro con un cojín.

- Por favor Martina –habló ella con la voz amordazada por la almohada – Necesito dormir, ¿Apagas las velas?

La princesa observo con ojos tristes a la joven. A pesar de no aceptar que su animo estaba hecho añicos, ella seguía demostrando ser aquella chica desinteresada por todo menos por el poder, el dinero y la fama.

- Buenas noches Lina. –saludó ella afligidamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando la habitación se lleno de oscuridad y la hechicera noto que no había nadie allí, un pequeño sollozo fue el comienzo de un gran lamento. Nadie podría llegar a pararlo.

Solo la cálida presencia de Gourry.

*~*~*~*

- Es verdad... ¿Por qué nos habrá dicho que viajemos hasta Sairaag?

- No lo sé Ameria, quien sabe que estará planeando ese maldito Fibrizo.

La hechicera de magia blanca aspiro hondamente para luego soltar el aire en un gran suspiro de resignación, estirando hacia el frente sus pies y brazos. Al hacerlo, las gotas que se escapaban del surtidor de agua salpicaron su espalda semidesnuda, sin embargo ella no se molesto en echarse mas hacia delante. Zellgadis y Ameria estaban sentados, casi llegando al equilibrio, sobre lo que podría llamarse el "cauterio" angosto del diminuto manantial, usualmente utilizado como bebedor de caballos u otros animales que se les asemejen. Cuestión aparte, ahora ese sitio y esa calle no era otra cosa que un lugar de encuentro de personas unidas por algún lazo, abundando las parejas entre todo ese gentío. Pero con ellos dos, este espacio no serviría para otra cosa mas que para tomar un poco de aire fresco y descansar de lo que había sido uno de los combates calificados como "solo para hechiceros con muchas agallas" o sea ellos... aunque Zellgadis hubiese preferido hacerlo en soledad sentado sobre la silla de su alcoba y tomando una tasa de té verde, todo lo contrario de la princesa a la cual parecía apetecerle la compañía de su amigo. Sus rostros no mostraban la tranquilidad que debían estar experimentando en ese momento, ya que, después de todo, había algo que no se los permitía.

Y era que verdaderamente se notaba un vacío en el ambiente y en sus corazones, vacío creado por el espadachín que, a pesar de sacar de quicio a mas de uno con su torpeza y desmemories, le daba un tinte de diversión y afectuosidad al grupo junto con la sacerdotisa de Saillune. En definitiva, Lina no seria la única que sentía su ausencia...

- ¡Helados! ¿Alguien quiere unos ricos helados?

Zellgadis y Ameria levantaron a la par su mirada del suelo y observaron a un hombre que pregonaba a todo pulmón su mercadería. Ella no pudo evadir el recuerdo sobre su tierra natal, Saillune... y también la hambruna que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Zellgadis arqueo las cejas cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del estomago de su amiga.

- Este... –verdaderamente estaba roja de la vergüenza – Es que tengo mucha hambre...

- No te culpo. –respondió él, ya que a pesar de no admitirlo, él también lo estaba.

- ¿Quieres uno Zell? Yo invito.

- Como quieras.

- ¡Señor! –llamó ella sacudiendo el brazo en alto mientras su compañero se tapaba su rostro con el embozo y su cabello de alambres con la capucha – ¡Aquí!

Aquel heladero, al ver a una muchacha haciéndole señas, tomo su carro con helados y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella junto con lo que, presumiblemente, era el novio. Después de todo ese lugar estaba lleno de parejas.

- Buenas noches señorita.

- Buenas noches, quisiera dos helados por favor.

- ¿Qué gustos?

- Yo quiero de frambuesa y crema Demon Sea.

- ¿Y usted señor? –preguntó al hombre que le daba la espalda, luego de servirle a la muchacha en un cono los dos sabores que se le habían requerido.

- Cualquiera. –respondió, después de todo le parecía que aquello era alimento de niños, y no podía evitar pensar en que se vería ridículo tomando uno.

- ¿Cualquiera? ¿No desea ninguno en especial?

- Que sea de café granizado con menta –pidió Ameria y el vendedor, luego se sorprenderse levemente, comenzó a servir en un cono lo que ella había pedido.

Zellgadis la miro algo extrañado, ¿Cómo era ella capaz de saber lo que verdaderamente quería?

- Aquí tiene –habló alcanzándole a la quimera dicho helado. Mientras él contaba las monedas con las que la princesa había pagado, dijo a Zellgadis: – Permítame decirle señor que usted tiene una novia bellísima. Ambos hacen una hermosa pareja.

Ameria se trago una bocha de helado de forma atragantada y a Zellgadis poco mas no se le cae a la fuente de agua.

- ¡No somos novios! –exclamaron ambos a la vez, con el rostro rojo como si le hubieran arrojado un tacho de pintura.

- ¿Ah, no? Disculpen mi torpeza, pero a simple vista eso parece. Además este lugar esta lleno de parejas.

Princesa y quimera observaron de un lado a otro y, efectivamente, el sujeto tenia toda la razón. Esa calle durante la noche se convertía en un desfile de gente enamorada.

- Muchas gracias por su compra. Hasta luego.

Ninguno de los dos contesto al saludo cuando el heladero se retiro, ni siquiera la princesa a la cual su educación consistía, entre otras cosas, saber agradecer. Luego de eso, ambos se miraron, pero rápidamente corrieron la cabeza en diferentes direcciones, para luego encargarse de la deliciosa tarea de comer los sorbetes. Zellgadis se había quitado el embozo de su rostro para poder beber el helado, sin embargo aun seguía con la capucha sobre su cabello.

Al sentirse algo ridiculizado en esa postura considerada de niño pequeño disfrutando de un delicioso sorbete, procuro terminarlo apresuradamente, sin saber que su compañera ya le había ganado de antemano. En ese momento, sintió como unas manos deslizaban aquello que taparía su melena, entonces giro su cabeza hacia el costado, alzando la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces Ameria? –cuestionó Zellgadis al percatarse de que era la sacerdotisa quien se lo había retirado.

- El hombre ya se fue. –argumentó ella sonriéndole para luego sentarse nuevamente con las manos sobre su regazo – Además en este lugar nadie te mira, todos están en sus propias cosas Zellgadis. 

Él solo la miró por un instante guardando silencio. Aun no entendía porque y de que manera, pero casi siempre terminaba haciendo caso a lo que ella le decía, -como aquella vez que fue disfrazado de mujer por la misma Ameria, o de conejo en su larga búsqueda por la Biblia de Clair, o cuando tuvo que suplantar a un ancla para poder atrapar a ese bendito dragón- y aunque eso nunca le agradaba demasiado, debía reconocer que la mayoría de las veces ella acababa por tener la razón. 

Repentinamente, un frío y punzante dolor sintió en su cabeza, y agachándola levemente se la sujeto, emitiendo un pequeño quejido que no pudo escaparse de la atención de su compañera.

- ¿Que ocurre Zell? –preguntó preocupada parándosele enfrente, e intentando ver la zona del dolor; acto que él rechazo apartándola hacia un costado.

- No es nada.

- Si en verdad no fuera nada no tuvieses quejado de esa manera, déjame ver. –insistió, y quitando esos singulares cabellos que tapaban el lado derecho de su frente pudo notar los hilos de sangre que había allí. – Hum... es sangre Zell... y luego me dices a mi testaruda, si ni siquiera te has curado bien a ti mismo.

La gran proximidad que había entre el rostro de Zellgadis y la voluptuosa delantera de Ameria no le permitió contestar nada, y nuevamente, un mar de color rojo se apodero de su cara.

- A-ameria hazme el favor de alejarte un poco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por que?

- Solo hazlo.

- Como quieras –contesto haciendo caso al pedido, pero sin dejar de inspeccionar la herida. De sus manos comenzó a brotar una pequeña luz incansablemente blanca, pero insuficiente, por el mismo cansancio físico y moral al que ella estaba sometida – Tendrás que esperar un poco Zell, no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para invocar el hechizo.

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, déjamelo a mi.

- No, no claro que no. Y despreocúpate Zell.... –contestó sonriéndole, bien acostumbrada a ignorar la aspereza de sus términos – Te aseguro que para mañana estaré lista si algo nos llega a ocurrir.

Suspirando resignado cerro los ojos y dejo que esa sensación cálida y reconfortante le sane su herida mientras un nuevo lapso de silencio se creaba entre ellos dos.

- ¿Porque... porque has hecho eso Zell?

Zellgadis abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquella pregunta.

- Hacer que.

- Salvarme.

Desvaneciendo aquel resplandor y dejando caer sus manos sobre sus lados, Ameria interrumpió por un momento su tarea.

- ¿Sabes? No ha sido una experiencia muy grata el verte allí tirado en un charco de tu propia sangre. –comentó, recreando en su mente esos instantes, muy similares a aquella escena que de pequeña había presenciado junto a su hermana, pero con una diferencia: quien yacía allí no era su madre sino su amigo.

- ¿Y como crees que hubiese sido verte a ti de la misma manera y por segunda vez? 

La princesa se asombro ante esa pregunta/respuesta inesperada, ya que pensaba que su amigo solo se limitaría a una rotunda mudez. Era verdad, aquella tarde en un descuido suyo Zeigram la había atacado sorpresivamente por la espalda. Y ahora que lo recordaba, en su estado de inconsciente había escuchado la voz y la presencia de Zellgadis a su lado, esfumando el dolor y el miedo.

Aquella quimera la confundía. Muchas eran las veces que se había sentido ofendida, ignorada o hasta a veces humillada a causa de él; ¿Entonces porque otras tantas experimentaba una protección y calma diferente, también a causa de él? 

Poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su compañero y descansando sus brazos sobre los muslos lo observo como quien espera una contestación mas certera, y Zellgadis, a pesar de la incomodidad, se sintió obligado a completarla.

- No puedo decirte porque lo hice Ameria, tu debes saber mas que nadie que uno hace cosas sin pensar y luego no sabe explicar la razón.

- ¡Oye! ¿Me estas queriendo decir impulsiva?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Pero si no hubieses saltado a dar tu perorata sobre la justicia frente a Gaarv, no hubieses puesto tu vida en peligro y esta conversación no existiría.

- Fuiste tu Zell el que peligro su vida en ese momento. –respondió reflejando en su semblante una gravedad que pocas veces se asomaba, gesto que sorprendió a la quimera. En su garganta de princesa que supone ser feliz se hallaban palabras de tristeza que esperaban desde hace tiempo ser expulsadas, y que ni siquiera con su adorado padre había sentido la valentía suficiente como para expresarlas; pero el que se sentaba allí, cara a cara frente a ella -y a pesar de que el hombre era dueño de una personalidad nada amigable- le daba la seguridad que precisaba para revelar algo tan oculto en su corazón. – ¿Puedo contarte algo Zell?

Sabiendo que el que calla otorga, Ameria prosiguió, pero esta vez mirando hacia un costado, mientras una sutil brisa le movía los cabellos: - Tu sabes lo que paso con mi madre, ¿Verdad?

El solo asintió.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando tu te interpusiste entre esa espada y yo, y luego salimos despedidos por el aire cayendo al suelo, viéndote a ti supe que era lo que había sentido mi hermana... –continuo, ahora observándose con pavor las palmas de sus manos – Toda esa sangre.... era como recrear ese horrendo instante, y ahora... ahora entiendo porque ella se marcho. Jamas me perdonaría si algo te hubiese sucedido por mi culpa Zell.

- Ameria... –susurro para si, entre desconcertado y estupefacto, notando cierto brillo lagrimoso que asomaba por el rabillo de sus ojos de mar azul.

Aquella princesa lo perturbaba. Era verdad que siempre quería estar lejos de ella, tratando de evitar, por mas pequeño que sea, cualquier tipo de contacto físico: ¿Entonces porque esa misma tarde había corrido la desesperación en él al verla de esa manera? ¿Y porque estaba experimentando esa tranquilidad ahora que la observaba sana y salva?

- Por eso te pido; te ordeno que nunca jamas hagas una cosa así. ¿Lo prometes? –pidió ella, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que intento formar con esfuerzo después de esos dolorosos recuerdos.

- No.

- ¿No? –pestañeo extrañada.

- No puedo prometer algo que se que no podré cumplir. –dijo con toda seriedad. Frente a tales palabras la princesa de Saillune sonrió complaciente. No quedaba nada mas por saber: sin la necesidad de estar rodeadas de escoltas, guardias o séquitos que pretendían cuidarla vanamente, la verdadera protección que precisaba se encontraba allí, en su querido amigo.

Algún día ella le devolvería todo aquello, comenzando desde ese preciso instante.

- ¿Satisfecha?

- Si. –dijo sonriente, poniéndose de pie y retomando lo que había abandonado, reprimiéndose los bostezos para evitar la misma discusión con la quimera. Sin embargo el esfuerzo no duro mucho, ya que sentía como sus ojos se le cerraban, sus piernas temblaban presintiendo la rendición, y la poca energía que le quedaba se disipaba en ese conjuro. Así y todo, aun faltaba algo por decir:

- Zellgadis...

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Muchas...

Pero su cuerpo finalmente cedió al sueño, cayendo en los oportunos brazos de Zellgadis que alcanzo a sostenerla cuando la vio derrumbarse.

- Ameria, Ameria –llamaba dándole palmadas en el rostro, los cuales cesó al darse cuenta que la sacerdotisa solo estaba durmiendo. – Tonta... te lo dije...

Suponiendo que seria una misión imposible despertarla, Zellgadis la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la posada, ignorando las miradas de todos los curiosos que estaban en la calle, incluso del heladero que por décima vez repetía el no entender a esa juventud de ahora que vivía contradiciéndose.

Pero Ameria, estando ya en sus sueños, supo de unos brazos fuertes rodeándola, entonces acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de la persona, y manifestando en un suspiro audible para la quimera lo que había quedado pendiente, dijo:

- Gracias Zell...

Ahora si, creyendo completamente estar en ese mundo ideal que se creaba cuando sus ojos se cerraban y su mente descansaba, supo que alguien la dejaba en una confortable cama de sábanas aterciopeladas, acariciaba un poco el flequillo rebelde de su frente, y le respondía:

- No hay de que...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Notas finales de la autora (para perder el tiempo...^^): ¿Vieron? Les dije que no me creyeran demasiado. Pero bueno, a pesar de que no ha sido el graaaan fanfic con su graaaan argumento, espero que les haya servido aunque sea para entretenerse. Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza con el capitulo siete de "Hazlo por ella", pero (siempre tengo uno ^_^U) hace poco me regresaron la computadora y ya mismo me estoy poniendo en campaña para retomarlo, aunque estos exámenes finales del colegio me lo estén impidiendo... En fin, ya saben que para comentarios, quejas, opiniones, o cualquier cosa que tengan ganas de debatir (por ejemplo: que les pareció la película de Slayers Premium, para quienes la hayan visto) pueden escribirme a la dirección de arriba (no a la de latinmail, ya que funciona cuando quiere).

Y colorín, colorado, como creo que ya me he extendido demasiado, esta historia se ha... ¿acabado?


End file.
